Behind Closed Doors
by SuicidalGummyBear-X3
Summary: Being the daughter to the leader of the most dangerous mafia leader has always made it hard for Sakura to have a normal life. After starting a new school and finally making some friends, will she finally get out from under her fathers iron fist? Will her new friends be able to save her or will it be to late? Sakura x Gaara
All members, and family, of the Black Dragons mafia are bound by 10 commandments. The list of rules is for the mafia members to be…'perfect' and if the rules are not followed, punishment is in order. The way of punishment will be determined by the Mafia leader, Kizashi Haruno. The mafia commandments are as follows:

 **10**. No fighting among members – unless training.  
 **9.** Don't go to pubs and clubs alone **  
8.** Always being available for a job - even if your wife's about to give birth. **  
7.** Never cut the boss out of his deal – of anything. **  
6.** Blood for blood **  
5.** Appointments with Mr. Haruno must be absolutely respected. **  
4.** "Adultery" – members are not allowed to commit adultery with another member's wife.  
 **3.** Never be seen with cops – No questions will be asked – You will be shot.  
 **2.** Chinmoku no kōdo - code of silence - Speak to no one outside of the mafia **  
1.** **Never** mess with, mention or threaten the Bloody Cherry Blossom

To become a member of the Black Dragons there is a ceremony. The ceremony is a dinner and a meeting; sometimes several people may be inducted at once. When inducted, the newcomer will sit at a table across from the mafia boss, Kizashi, who will mark the new comer's forehead with the mafias symbol with his own blood. and a long standing member will put a gun and knife in front of the new comer. The gun will be a .38 and the knife will be a dagger. The bosses right hand man will cut the new comers palm when that happens, Mr. Haruno will say, this blood means that we are now one Family. You live by the gun and you will die by the gun.

How do I know this? Because I happen to be the Bloody Cherry Blossom, Kizashi Haruno's one and only daughter: Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Five more minutes, Fred..."

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Please...for the love of God..."

 **Beep! Beep! CRASH!**

"ALRIGHT! IM UP!" I glared at the pile that use to be my alarm clock before climbing out of my bed. I groaned as I stretched and checked the time on my phone. I had practically an hour before I needed to be at my new school. After a few minutes of rushing around my room, I was finally ready.

I had dressed myself in blood red converses, black ripped skinny jeans, a blood red tank top that said 'Bite me' with a mouth that had fangs like a vampire, a black fishnet shirt under the tank top. I had black eyeshadow and black lipstick which made my pale complexion even lighter. While making my way downstairs, I pulled my waist long pink hair up in a ponytail. As I walked into the kitchen for my normal breakfast, I began to read a note from my father.

 _Be good. Don't disappoint me, Child. -H. Kizashi_

I sneered and crumbled the paper, tossing it in the trash before grabbing my keys. Exiting the house, _more like mansion_ , I took a quick look around, my eyes scanning over the land my father decided we needed to show off all our money. I sighed and straddled my beloved 2016 Kawasaki Z800 ABS Specs that cost my father a total of $8399 not to mention an extra $2,000 for my custom design of black and blood red dragons dancing around each other both with emerald green eyes. _Course father does whatever to make me behave and act like a 'true' Haruno..._ I sighed as I twisted my hair up to slip on my black helmet, revving my engine and taking off toward my new school.

After parking and finally finding the front office, I got my schedule and began the dreaded hunt for my classroom. _Stupid father. I was just beginning to remember the LAST school...sigh...this has to be the fifth school this year...wonder if I'll even make friends..._ I was so lost in thought I didn't realize I had entered a room until I saw feet in my line of vision. Looking up, I saw a whole classroom staring at me...the boys seemed to be checking me out while the girls were glaring as if telling me to back off.

"Hey! Are you listening? What's your name? Are you new? Do you need help? I can help you! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Do you ramen? I love ramen!" Someone shouted to my left, growling I faced the person with a dark look on my face.

The person that yelled was a blondie spiked haired boy with bright blue eyes, he was grinning so hard I was positive that his face must almost be splitting from the pain. I stared at the male with my cold eyes until his smile slowly dropped and he seemed nervous. Tilting my head, I held out my schedule.

"I'm looking for room 325..." I said my voice emotionless and chilling which caused him to shiver. I knew my voice caused shivers to run up almost everyone's spines...it seemed to be a... gift from the Haruno family bloodline. We were known for our 'business' and how intimidating we could be.

"Oh! Well you're standing in it, duh. You can sit anywhere...but be careful just exactly were...If you're not careful you might end up part of one of the two groups that rule the school." He stated, giving back my schedule. I raise an eyebrow in question as I tuck the paper in my pants pocket.

"One group is led by Sasuke Uchiha...his group is made up of...well the preps really. The other group is led by Gaara no Sabaku; that group, which is the one I'm in, is pretty much outcast and freaks." I hummed and looked around the room, realizing the hyper blonde was right. The room was split right down the middle, a clear line seen. Half the room was made of people in lighter colors, all laughing and basically being…preps. But the other half was dressed in darker, more…pleasant to the eye colors. Before I could pick the obvious side, the door swung open revealing who I assumed to be the teacher.


End file.
